The increased use of wireless devices such as smart phones, tablets, computers etc. have greatly increased the number of areas connecting to the Internet through wireless networks. As the use of wireless devices becomes more ubiquitous within society, users began to assume that their wireless connection will be available no matter where they are located. However, existing wireless network providers have established networks that cover many areas, but there are locations where wireless network services are either not available or service can be spotty. Additionally, when data intensive applications are being utilized such as video streaming, users often desire to connect to private wireless networks in order to limit the amount of wireless data being utilized within existing data plans.
There is a need for the ability for private entities and individuals to provide private wireless networks that can meet a variety of potential user needs. Existing systems often utilize Wi-Fi technologies for providing this type of private network. However, some limitations exist with Wi-Fi networks that cannot meet the often changing needs of wireless servers' users. Thus, a more flexible and reliable private network configuration for providing variable user service needs would be of great benefit to a private network provider.